dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Ram Raider (mission)
Player dies. Player is arrested. Car destroyed. Shops not destroyed. Run out of time. |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Destroy Slink's porn shops. Intra-Mission: It's an ambush, get out of there! Hit the first shop. Hit the second shop. Hit the third shop. Get out of there. Lose the tail. |unlockedby = Tailgate |alongside = Rush Hour Guardian Angel }} Ram Raider is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot After Ray organised some plans for TK to help in taking down his enemies, Ray builds a custom sports car, fitted with armored plating. When TK arrives at the garage where the custom car is located, attackers associated with the hitman TK took down ambush the alleyway and attack TK. TK manages to take down the attackers, before Ray gives over the car to TK for use to take down Slink's porn shops, in attempt to scare Slink and take down his business in the process. Locating the porn shops, the stores are ram raided and closed down, wrecking everything inside. The shop's workers and owners attempt to slow down the operation by closing the shop's shutters, aiming to close TK inside (or outside) the buildings. They are also armed with SF-10 machine guns and constantly shoot the car. All three branches are destroyed, however some of Slink's gang members are alerted about the attacks and come to the final shop in custom SUVs, attacking TK. The police are then alarmed, and TK loses the tail. Objectives This mission is seemingly split into two parts, wherein the player is required to enter another corona after killing the ambush attackers in order to trigger the rest of the mission. : It's an ambush, get out of there! [Back to top] *When the player arrives at the initial location, several attackers ambush the alleyway, blocking either end with black gang cars. Each car contains four gang members armed with sub-machine guns. The player must take these down. :Once this objective is complete, the second part of the mission is available. The player must reenter the yellow corona outside the garage to trigger the mission. :At this point, Ray arrives and discusses the operation, before handing over the car to TK. : Hit the first shop. [Back to top] *The player then gains control of the vehicle. They are required to reach the first shop, marked on the map. They have 1:30 minutes to reach the shop, and any remaining time is to be used to raid the shop. Once at the building, the player can use the car to smash through the front windows and destroy the contents; all the shelves must be destroyed. The level of damage is indicated once the player reaches the building, and the bar must be completely emptied before the shop closes and certifies as raided. After around 20 seconds, the shutters begin to roll down, which gives the player around 10 more seconds before the car is unable to exit the building due to the shutters having rolled down too far. This means that the player has a constraint of less than 30 seconds to raid the shop and leave the area. :Inside the store, the owners are armed with sub machine guns and will shoot the car, meaning the player must be quick to avoid taking too much damage. It is to be noted that, while the car is still stronger in this mission than it is in normal gameplay, it can still be destroyed; taking too much engine damage debilitates engine power and limits acceleration, meaning reaching the next store is jeopardized. :Once the shop has been raided, the shop is shown closed. : Hit the second shop. [Back to top] *The second shop is marked on the map and the time limit is reset to just 1 minute to reach the location and raid the store. The shop isn't as far away, but the player must still make sure to reach it as quickly as possible to ensure enough time to raid the entire store. The entire process remains the same, with the damage indicated by a HUD bar. : Hit the third shop. [Back to top] *The third shop is marked on the map and the time limit is reset, this time to just 45 seconds to reach the location and raid the store. The shop is once again less distant than the previous store was. :After the store is wrecked, it closes. : Get out of there. [Back to top] *Once the store closes, they are told to get out of there. In actual fact, the player doesn't necessarily need to get out of the location, just make sure they are not inside the building itself before the shutters shut. : Lose the tail. [Back to top] *Several yellow gang cars arrive on seen of the last store, and will tail the player if needs be. These are members of Slink's Gang. They are heavily armed and need to be either taken down or evaded to complete the mission. Pre-Mission Instructions #Destroy Slink's porn shops. Gallery Gallery= File:RamRaider-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:RamRaider-DPL-Ambush.png|Ambush attackers entering the backstreet. File:RamRaider-DPL-GetOutOfThere!.png|It's an ambush, get out of there! File:RamRaider-DPL-KillingAmbush.png|Killing the attackers. File:RamRaider-DPL-JobDoneAttackersWrecked.png|Job done. Attackers wrecked. File:RamRaider-DPL-RamRaiderExitingGarage.png|Ray driving the Ram Raider out of the garage. File:RamRaider-DPL-RayTKTalking.png|Ray talking TK through the plan. File:RamRaider-DPL-HitTheFirstShop.png|Hit the first shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-FirstShopLocationMap.png|First shop located on the map. File:RamRaider-DPL-FirstShopLocation.png|The first shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-RaidingFirstShop.png|Raiding the first shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-FirstShopClosing.png|The shop closing. File:RamRaider-DPL-FirstShopWrecked.png|First shop wrecked. File:RamRaider-DPL-FirstShopClosed.png|The shop closed down. File:RamRaider-DPL-HitTheSecondShop.png|hit the second shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-SecondShopLocationMap.png|Second shop located on the map. File:RamRaider-DPL-SecondShopLocation.png|The second shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-RaidingSecondShop.png|Raiding the second shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-SecondShopClosed.png|The shop closed down. File:RamRaider-DPL-SecondShopWrecked.png|Second shop wrecked. File:RamRaider-DPL-HitTheThirdShop.png|Hit the third shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-ThirdShopLocationMap.png|Third shop located on the map. File:RamRaider-DPL-ThirdShopLocation.png|The third shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-RaidingThirdShop.png|Raiding the third shop. File:RamRaider-DPL-ThatsItGetOutOfThere.png|That's it. Get out of there. File:RamRaider-DPL-ThirdShopClosed.png|The third shop closed down. File:RamRaider-DPL-LoseTheHeat.png|Lose the tail. File:RamRaider-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. RamRaider-DPL-front.png|The car used in the mission. (Rear quarter view) RamRaider-DPL-Garage.png|If the player doesn't save the Ram Raider, the car isn't unlocked till after the mission Corrigan. |-| Videos= RamRaider-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Driver Parallel Lines - Mission 23 - Ram Raider (HD)|Walkthrough. Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions